The present invention relates to an electric compressor for vehicle air conditioner.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-32494 discloses an electric compressor used for a vehicle air conditioner. This type of compressor has a housing that is formed with a plurality of mounting legs projecting from the housing. Each mounting leg includes a fastening portion to which a corresponding portion of an engine is fastened and a connecting portion which connects the fastening portion to the housing. The electric compressor is mounted on the engine in an engine compartment of the vehicle by fastening the fastening portions to the respective portion of the engine.
If any external force is applied to the vehicle and the electric compressor is moved in the engine compartment by receiving force transmitted from the vehicle, the compressor may collide against objects therearound such as an auxiliary machine and be damaged at the housing which accommodates a motor driving circuit, and the force may be transmitted to the motor driving circuit.
The present invention, which has been made in view of the above problem, is directed to providing an electric compressor for vehicle air conditioner, wherein an external force transmitted to the motor driving circuit is suppressed.